Tears
by laurelqueen
Summary: Dean's thoughts after the events at the end of Season 4


Tears  
  
Dean stepped outside after being caught by Lorelai coming into the house and sat down on the back step. He began to hear the argument; he couldn't believe what he had done. He knew that it was the right thing to do with Rory but he began to feel even guiltier because he had been the one who had started making out with her and not thinking about anything else but the moment.  
  
"I can't believe you're ruining this for me!" Rory yelled.  
  
He then heard the front door slam and heard someone dialing a cell phone. He then heard whoever it was walk slowly across the porch and then collapse into tears. He had made a decision to sit on the steps until he couldn't hear anything anymore or go around to the front of the house and see if it was Rory. But before he made a firm decision that he couldn't because he heard another set of someone walking across the porch.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Lorelai said.  
  
"No, you should have, I should have stopped it before it even happened until I was positive that he was divorced." Rory said. "I really rushed into it without thinking."  
  
"No, you thought what you were doing was right." Lorelai said. "I understand the emotions and everything that was going on. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to talk to you about it first."  
  
"Mom, it's ok. I think I just need some time to think for awhile." Rory said.  
  
"Ok, hun, I'm going to head back in the inn. If you need anything just call me there." Lorelai said.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Rory replied.  
  
Dean then heard footsteps going back into the house and another set of footsteps heading down the lawn.  
  
Dean decided to make a mad dash for home by cutting through the back lawn of the Gilmore to get to his apartment. Dean took a deep breathe in and then unlocked the door and found the whole townhouse in darkness. He walked into the bathroom and got changed for bed and entered the bedroom where he saw that Lindsay was fast asleep. He then climbed into bed beside her but hesitated because he had just slept with Rory. He then moved out of the bed and walked into the living room and decided to write down everything that had just happened that night and all the feelings he had kept away from Lindsay. When he was finished he looked at the Clock on the microwave in the kitchen.  
  
"Dean, are you ok. It's 6am. You came to bed last night but you didn't stay long." Lindsay said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine I just couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind. I need to give you this letter. It took me all night to write it, I have to ask you, why you said yes to marrying me." Dean said.  
  
"You know why Dean, because I love you." Lindsay said.  
  
"But I don't love you, I thought I did. But I don't." Dean said as he turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry Lindsay but I'm afraid I have to leave and get a divorce. I made a huge mistake last night and I don't think that we are going to work at all."  
  
"Read the letter. Then decide if you think we work at all. If you do file for divorce you can have everything, the townhouse, the car, everything that we got as wedding presents, everything." Dean said.  
  
Lindsay began to cry. She knew it had been over for awhile but she had been hoping that he was doing everything he could for her. Dean had done that and more. But she hadn't expected that he would divorce so soon.  
  
Dean then went into the other room and started packing up all of his stuff.  
  
"If I leave anything behind could you phone me I'll be at my parents' house, then I'll come over and pick it up." Dean said.  
  
Just as Dean was about to leave Lindsay spoke up. "Dean it's just as much my fault as yours, I pushed you to much, I made you quit school, and work even harder."  
  
"Maybe, but I made an even bigger mistake when I thought marrying you would end all my problems. I wasn't ready, I was too young and all I thought I was doing was making you happy. But it never seemed like we were happy." Dean said.  
  
Dean then left with his things and Lindsay sat stunned on the couch with tears straining down her cheeks, she then opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
"I'm So Very Sorry Lindsay..." 


End file.
